


The Mysterious Tail

by Wavrn



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Literature, M/M, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavrn/pseuds/Wavrn
Summary: This is set after graduation. So they went on a graduation vacation trip to this beautiful island Star found. It was supposed to be a wonderful, fun, and relaxing experience. Well, all turns to hell one fateful night when Marco disappears and wakes up in another universe of the earth. Gravity falls, not only that but he has a new appearance that will take some getting use to.





	1. Ch0

**Author's Note:**

> [Cover art](https://wavrn.deviantart.com/art/Cover-drawing-for-The-Mysterious-Tail-745333916?ga_submit_new=10%3A1529110905&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)   
> 

Hello everyone, this is just a page for the OC characters because I want everyone to know them, their role in the universe, yah know give them a chance cause I know some people are not big on Oc's being in fanfic stories like these. *cough me cough* BUT anyway.

Anzu Tatamiya

     Gender: Female

      Age: 19 

     Race: Human, Japanese (Witch) 

     Occupation: Dimensional Youtuber, a type of YouTube that is used by people of all dimensions.

      Eye color: Light purple

      Hair color: Black

      Skin color: Light Caramel

      Height: 5'7

       She transferred to Marco's and Star school junior year and becoming friends with them. She and Star cause more mischievous with being magic users. Although she's a bit closer with Marco because Star had to start her Princess studies, so over the summer Marco stayed with her in Japan and met a few of her friends. Anzu is a WELL known dimensional youtuber, so he has become well known by her fans. She's very outgoing, nice, and loves helping people. But she's also is quite the pervert, probably the most perverted person they've ever met. Isn't even afraid to strip on camera (which usually someone has to stop her from doing). 

Xesùs lucio 

   Gender: Male

   Age:18 ( technically 106)

  Race: Human/ Culebre 

Occupation: Translator 

Eye color: dark green

Hair color: light green

Skin color: pale ( like pale pale but not paper pale, because of his Culebre blood, the sun doesn't damage him)

Height:  6'0

 He is also a transfer student from Spain also since Junior year. He prefers to converse with Marco because they both speak Spanish. He was a bit cold when they first met, and Star and Janna made him really uncomfortable. But Marco figured out speaking with him in Spanish helps him calm down a bit, so he eventually got used to the two. He doesn't talk much and just prefers to listen but when he's mad, he is Loud. He also curses from time to time but usually mutters it in Spanish. 

Well, that is all the OC's for now, some will come in later. I will make a character chapter for them when it is their time.  Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors in the story. I usually use grammerly when typing things up. BUT I was typing it on Word on my phone, usually at like 2 or 3AM in the morning cause why not? I should be finishing my Hetalia x child country reader stories on Deviantart , buuut I don't have a story in mind yet so this will do. 

Hope you enjoy, let's start!

Oh! And kudos if you know where I got the first names from, I'll give you a hint. One is from a Webtoon and one is from an Anime. 

if 


	2. Ch1: Vacation

Marco PoV

Be graduated, I'm happy summer is starting but sad that this will be my....our last summer all together. Well, me, Star, Janna, Jackie, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Xesùs, and Anzu, are going on a trip to a private beach and staying in a condo Star somehow got. More likely she conjured up or bought it.

Anyway, it's going to be so awesome and probably crazy I can't wait.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door, then Started barges in.

" Heeeeey Marco, are you all packed up ?" She asked with a huge grin plastered on her face. She's up to something.

" Yeah I packed all that was needed", I replied back.

"Haha okay, I also wanted to mention that Tom and Pony Head will also be joining us! Cool? Okay bye!", she mashed all into one sentence and was then out the door.

".....What!?Why!?", I yelled even though she was already gone.

Uggggh, why those two?! This was so supposed to be our personal graduation trip. It's not like I don't like them. Pony Head always teases me and calls me an "Earth Turd". Tom....well after the little incident with the badge, I guess we are fine. But, I feel like he still doesn't like me as much and probably still wants me gone.

I don't know...

Normal PoV

*Time skip brought to you by International Dimensional Unity Station*

 

"Marco honey, you have everything necessarily need packed?", Ms. Diaz said while hugging her son very tight.

"Yes mom~ ", Marco replied rolling his eyes, " I have a first aid kit, a fire extinguisher, a-".

"That's right Ms. Diaz you have nothing to worry about, Marco is the Safety Kid after all", Star chimed in before Marco could drone on about everything he packed. Star than looked out the window to see mostly everyone out front with the bags waiting on the two.

"Okay everyone is here except Tom Marco let's go!" Star said bolting out the door bouncing excitingly along with Pony Head as they hugged.

"Have fun amigo, don't get into any trouble", Mrs. Diaz said patting Marco on the back.

"Of course I won't, okay bye mom bye dad!", Marco said running out the door with his bag.

"Sup Marco", Janna said smirking hitting Marco on the back.

"Hey dude", Jackie greeted.

"Hey earth-"

"Okay Star all ready to go open the portal", Marco said cutting off Pony Head off just wanting the fun to start quickly.

Star opens a portal all of them stepping through to the sight of a giant condo. About 50ft away was a mass of blue, gleaming in the sun's rays. The beach filled with white sand, and seashells peeking out of the sand here and there. The condo was well structured, wooden stairs leading a big wooden porch that has a glass table a few feet from the door with a giant umbrella coming from the middle of it. On the side of the condo is a giant pool with a walkway leading from a side sliding door crossing the middle of the pool to a giant square platform with pillow lined against the inner walls. There was also another table in the middle to sit at. Unlit torches lined around the building and pool.

".....Whoa", everyone except Star said in unison staring wide-eyed at the sight in front of them.

They all run inside and start frantically running around to pick rooms. The place was big enough for 10 people, almost similar to a mini-mansion. The living room was big lavished with cream color furniture and a long couch that arched the room. The kitchen was right next to it, a wall separates the to rooms with an open window in it.

Once everyone was settled in their rooms, they were laying around in the living room debating on what to eat. That's when they heard the sound of horses outside.

"Oooh Tom must be here!", Star said bolting to the door, opening it to find Tom standing there with his bags.

"Oh great, I forgot he was supposed to come", Marco thought as he let out a sigh. Praying that these 4 weeks go by without any incidents or conflicts....and fires.

"Hey Tom!", Star beamed and hugged Tom.

"Hey Starship", Tom said smiling.

"Sup Tom", Janna said laying upside down from her spot on the couch.

"Hey dude", Jackie said not looking his way but was watching Ferguson and Xesús, a foreign exchange student from Spain, debate over to eat seafood or the typical summer food.

Everyone else was too engrossed in their conversations, or debates, to notice his arrival. Marco muttered a "Hey Tom", under his breath so he didn't seem rude.

"Hello...Diaz", Tom said slightly glaring at him. Star nudged Tom in the side and gave him a disappointing look. To which he looked away and rubbed the side of his neck.

"Anyway, there is one room left, the early bird gets first pick!", Star smiled, " or some weird earth saying like that".

"Uhh yeah", Tom said and with the snap of his fingers, his luggage was transported into his room.

"So! What are we eating?", Star said grabbing the attention of everyone.

"Uggh we just got settled in do we have to cook? Can't we just order something?", Janna said rolling her eyes.

"We don't really know where we are, nor do I think there are any food places around", Alfonso inquired. To that everyone turned with a questioning at Star.

"Weeeeelll, we are technically on one of the islands in the Bermuda triangle-"

"What! We are where!?", Ferguson said eyes widening at the statement.

"Is it even safe here?", Xesùs said a bit excited and worried.

"Oh don't jinx it dude! We should be fine", Anzu said, another foreign exchange student from Japan, as she pasted him quite hard on the back.

"Psssh yeah it's safe, have a little more faith in Star. Don't worry girl I gotcha back", Pony Head said while winking at Star.

"Thanks girl, and of COURSE it's safe. We're here to hang out and relax. Right, Marco?", Star said with a big smile and a matter of fact tone.

"....", Marco didn't reply, instead he was going through his head making emergency evacuation plans and how everyone would defend themselves.

"Marco!", Star said with fake hurt looking at him.

"Huh!? Oh...yeah...right hahaha", Marco said looking to the side scratching the side of his face. Star just rolled her eyes to that.

"Just don't go too far on the ocean and we all should be fine!" Star said smiling while everyone had a bit of worry in her words.

They all decided to just get pizza for the first day since everyone was too lazy to even cook anything. Star opened a portal and her, Pony head, and Jackie went to grab some pizza. Everyone else sat around watching TV on the giant flat screen waiting on there return. After that, everyone was tired and retired for the night.


	3. Ch2 Friendship

*Time skin into week 2 ( It would be such a bore to talk about their day to day stay)

 

It was the middle of the second week of there vacation. The day was hot so everyone was in the water. Jackie, Star, Alfonso, and Xesùs are in the pool while Ferguson was leaning against the pillow in the rectangular platform in the middle of the pool drinking from a coconut. Marco was there as well cooking stuff on the grill and laughing at everyone antics.

Anzu, Pony Head, and Janna were in the ocean....riding a serpent. Which Anzu had cast a spell to control it.

Tom's PoV

Ugh I know sitting on the beach with my feet in the water is being antisocial, but I really wanted to just hang out with Star. Tsk, I guess that's selfish this is their graduation vacation after all.

I let out a sign and kick the water...maybe I shouldn't have been glaring at Marco so much, I don't be meaning to. It...just happens, I doubt he even really likes me still from that one time.

"I really do need to get over this jealousy thing, I'm not even into Star like that anymore", I mumble out loud.

.....Riding on that serpent looks fun

Normal PoV.

After some fun in the sun and eating, everyone was tired out and went to there rooms to take naps. Except for Tom and Marco who were awkwardly sitting outside on the front porch under the umbrella sipping some tropical smoothies.

"....", Both of the boys were refusing to make eye contact and really didn't want to be the first one to initiate conversation. Until Tom finally let out a sigh.

"Okay...look Di- Marco....I know you hate me but I'm sorry I...", Tom trailed off looking to the side. He really wanted to be friends with him but his damn anger. He was afraid of making friends, the fear of rejection.

"Who said I hated you?", Marco said looking wide-eyed at him," hate is a strong word dude...actually I thought you hated me."....the opposite actually.

"No, I don't...I just...look dude you know I have anger issues-"

"Major anger issues", Marco cut in.

"Ugh! Okay, major anger issues whatever! I'm just trying to say I want to be friends!", Tom said glaring up, literally.

"What? Friends dude you glare at me every chance you get!", Marco said throwing his hands in the air.

"That, my dear safety boy, is what we call in Japan a TSUNDERE~", Anzu said appearing in the other seat.

"Oh shit, what the fuck!", both Tom and Marco jumped out of there seats.

"Nehehehe what cha boys talking about? Finally getting along?", she said with a knowing grin.

"Anzu! Stop saying weird things", Marco said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on skull head, porque te gu-"Anzu was cut off midway.

"Anzu!!", Marco covered her mouth blushing.

"A what?", Tom said confused as ever of earthly terms.

"Nothing, so wanna go play some games? Mortal combat?" Marco inquired quickly.

"Sure!" Tom said while slightly smiling.

"Whoever loses first I call next", Anzu said grinning.

After a few rounds of Mortal Combat and Marco and Tom getting their ass handed to them by Anzu. They started to make dinner and finished as soon as everyone woke up.

The next day it was pouring outside. Everyone was laying around either in their rooms or in the living room playing games.

" everyooooone, on vacation~ Its such a drag today because of the rain!", Anzu said into her phone. (She's speaking Japanese...maybe should have made her Chinese I know more of that than Japanese ) She barges into Marco's room where he and Xesùs were on their laptops playing Prop Hunt online with some other people. She then slings her arms around the both of them with the phone video record flashing their way.

"Say hello to the people across the dimensions boys~ Nehehehe! ", She said while shaking them.

" ugggh come oooon we're in the middle of a gaaaame", Xesùs said trying to shake her off while flashing a peace sign towards the phone.

"Oh hush! Oh and these two will be joining us for our next live video party! Nehehe along with that I will now reveal the theme! Drum roll please!!", Anzu excitingly said as some mini drums appeared playing in the background.

" Oh no", Marco mumbled while moving his prop around the map.

" +18!!" She yelled while confetti fell all around.

"What!?", Xesùs yelled while falling off the bed.

"Oh no! Ugh and you better clean this up!", Marco said while covering his face, already thinking of the possible horror that's gonna go down during the stream.

"Nehehehe!"

Later on in the middle of the night, everyone was asleep except for one.

Marco's Pov

I let out a sigh as I sit up in bed and look out the window. I can't sleep at all. The rain has stopped and it left everything wet outside, but the with the full moon shining down making everything sparkle. It looked absolutely beautiful...

"hahaha I really need to stop watching those movies with Star, it's turning me into a big sap", I murmured rolling off the bed.

"Guess I should go for a walk, might tire me out", Marco said while grabbing my dimensional scissors and checking to make sure the necklace Anzu gave me for my 18th birthday was still around my neck. That necklace is so dear to m. It's special because it can turn into a sword.

Once I slipped on some sandals and my favorite red hoodie, I tiptoed through the living room and out the door.

"I wonder where I should go...", I walked along the sandy beach admiring the scenery.

Walking a bit further down the beach, I came to view a bundle of trees and a path leading to a hill not far off into the distant. Against my better judgment, he went down the path, eyeing the trees and carefully listening. When I finally realized that I reached the top of the hill that stretched a bit far into the ocean, I was greeted with the most beautiful view of the sea that I have ever seen.

I was so distracted, I let my guard down. What a big mistake because next thing I knew I'm drowning. My lungs burning, and my vision fading.

Help me.....It hurts.....I don't want...to...die...


	4. The Shooting Star

 

 

Unknown Pov

I heard a voice...a fading voice...

I swam quickly in the dark, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Odd," I said while sniffing," they...it smells good....what is it?".

I finally found the source. To my surprise, it was a male human. I've never seen one this close up before, nor in this area.

I swam up towards the body and held him in my arms....still alive...interesting. I want to experiment. I bite my tongue drawing blood, then I give a gentle kiss to the human sliding my tongue inside; I make him swallow my blood. Slowly wrapping my wings around his body and shoving more blood down his throat.

A bright green light started to incase the human's body. Ah, it is happening. Then I saw another light underneath us that started to suck us in. I was blinded and caught off guard that the human slipped out of my arms.

The next thing I knew, he was gone...

Dippers Pov

We've only been out here for two days and Bill already managed to piss me off. Ugh! I swear I can never have a normal peaceful day. We are on VACATION after all.

"No, I would not like anymore Mabel juice, Mimi." Tyrone said politely as he sipped some tea. Tyrone and reverse Mabel calls my sister that to not get confused. Me and Mabel just called her Madam because she seems to like it. ....Eh, as long as we know who is talking about who then its fine. Madam took to calling me DipDip because she heard Mabel say it one day. She usually says it in a teasing tone, but now she just casually says it.

Yeah, we are on vacation with our reverse selves cause why not? They offered to rent a condo for the month. Who are we to pass up an offer like that? Mabel brought her girlfriend Pacifica, Will and Bill are here. Their brother Kill has been showing up, the whole family of psychopaths is currently here....greaaaaate. As if Bill wasn't bad enough by himself. Reverse Gideon is also here. Byforce *cough cough*

We were all sitting outside on the porch chatting away. It was a beautiful night, there were quite a few stars out with the full moon shining brightly in the sky.

"Ah, look Dip a shooting star!", Mabel exclaimed excitingly pointing at the falling star while shaking me.

"oooh pinetree you should make a wish, I know what I'm wishing for hehe", Bill said while smirking at me. Ugh, I don't even want to know.

"That shooting star looks like its shooting down to earth," Tyrone said staring into the direction the star was falling.

"Ooooou we should go investigate it!" Mabel said bouncing in her seat.

"I thought we were on vacation, especially from stuff like that", Madam said rolling her eyes while holding Gideon's face in her hands.

"Oh, come on! What harm could it do?". Mabel chimed.

".... Do you seriously want me to bring up all our encounters in the past?", I deadpanned.

"Ugh pleaaaaaase Dipper! Pleaaaaaase?", Mabel said with puppy eyes.

"Oh, come on Pinetree no harm", Bill joined in on Mabel's puppy eyes.

"Ew", I said looking away" fine as long as you stopped that."

"I'm hurt!", he said dramatically.

"Will!", Tyrone yelled as Will appeared next to him," locate where that star just fell and open a portal"

"Y-yes master", Will said closing his eyes and concentrating on the area.

Marco's PoV

Ugh...My head hurts. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw nothing but the vast blue ocean. Heh..... I guess I died. I would never have thought this would have been the way I die. I can't even move my legs.

The surface. Stretching my arm above my head. If only I can reach it, but I keep falling deeper and deeper into the abyss that is the ocean depths. There's no use...Mom, Dad, Star....everyone. I'm so sorry I'm weak.

All of a sudden, I started to move forward. Bubbles are surrounding, I think they are pushing me forward. I keep my arm outstretched, I can see the light.

I'm...almost there...

Everything goes black again.


	5. Mer...man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you already know what happens for the rest of the story but either too lazy or busy with hellege life

_**Normal Pov** _

 

 

Once the eight reached the area of the falling star, they were greeted to a nice sandy beach and a beautiful view of the ocean. 

“Awww it landed in the ocean”, Dipper said a little down,” I wanted to investigate it.”

“Don’t be so down bro bro-,” Mabel paused mid-sentence as she noticed a small light glowing not far from the shore.

“Miss M-Mabel is s-something w-wrong?” Will questioned as he noticed Mabel looking out towards the sea.”h-hm what is that?”

“Oooo that must be it!” Bill grinned. 

Before anyone knew it Mabel was swimming towards the spot. 

“Aaaah Mabel are you crazy!?”, Dipper shouted while running towards the shoreline.

“Yes!”, Mabel yelled back before going under and swimming down towards the source of light.

Tyrone pinched the bride of his nose and shook his head while mumbling,” Even I knew the answer to that”.

Once Mabel was close enough the see the source, she realized it wasn’t a meteor or anything like that, but a boy. He looked a bit older than her, however, that wasn’t what surprised her. He had a long beautiful tail that was emitting the light. She excitingly grabbed him and started swimming back towards shore.

Mabel made it back to shore laying the merman on the soft sand and sat there panting trying to catch her breath. Dipper and the others ran towards her and she looked up smiling brightly.

“Dipper look I found another Merman!” She said happily.

“Another one?”, Madam said raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeaaah, I dated quite a few different non-human guys,” Mabel replied looking to the side. Pacifica just gave her a blank stare and rolled her eyes. 

“Is he…dead?”, Gideon asks taking a closer look at the merman.

“Naah he’s still breathing, but how the hell does a Merman drown. He must be stu-,” Bill was cut off by Dipper smacking him in the head.

“Bill!” Dipper said huffing, then looked down at the boy. The light of his scales slowly became dimmer and dimmer, eventually, they started to fade. His tail was soon replaced by two legs. 

“It's a good thing he has this hoodie on,” Dipper said while blushing and looking away. 

“Well, what do we do with him?”, Pacifica said while inspecting his face.

“Let’s just leave him, it would be little use for us for bring him,” Madam said boredly looking at her nails.

They eventually decided to bring him back to the condo and set him in one of the extra rooms. After that was done, everyone called it in for the night. Bill and Dipper went to their shared room, which Bill had forced his claim on sharing it with him. Tyrone and Will shared a room next to theirs. Mabel and Pacific's were across from them. Madam and Gideon’s room was a bit down the hall. Kill, who was currently gone, stays in the room at the end of the hallway. The mysterious boy was sleeping in the room across from his. 

...

The next morning Will and Mabel were making breakfast. Pancakes, omelet, bacon, and freshly squeezed oranges. Once everything was done, Mabel got out a megaphone. 

“BREAKFAST IS READYYYYY”, She yelled, soon after the megaphone was surrounded by a blue glow and was pluck from her hands. Then It shattered.

“Mimi….” Tyrone said coldly coming down the hallway with some other unhappy residents behind him.” You truly do have a death wish.”

“Hehe we’ll you’re all up, breakfast is served,” Mabel beamed unfazed by the death glares she was getting. 

As they are sat down to eat, Gideon brought up the question if the merman has awakened yet.

“N-no I-I checked a f-few minutes ago,” Will replied. 

After Breakfast everyone was lounging around, well besides Bill and Tyrone who were arguing about something….again.

“Will you two stop arguing already!”, Madam said quite fed up with their senseless nonsense, “You’re distracting us, isn’t that right my precious marshmallow?”

“No”, Gideon muttered under his breath. Help meeee. 

“Will you two kiss and make up for whatever stupid thing Bill did or said, “Mabel said while cuddling with Pacifica on the couch who was watching a movie.

“PLEASE, never joke about that I would rather burn my lips off,” Tyrone said gagging a bit. 

“That can be arranged…..Hey! Why it got to be my fault!?” Bill said now realizing what Mabel had said. 

“Because it's always your fault,” Tyrone chided while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

“It's sometimes your fault too dude,” Dipper said not looking up from his book.” And don’t even try to argue it, because you’re always making some type of remark to irritate Bill”.

Tyrone looked at him even more irritated. Then he rolled his eyes and huffed.

Will slightly smiled and went to go check on their guest.


	6. Bubbles!?

_**Marco’s PoV** _

  
Ugh, how many times am I going to black out? My head is killing me. Slowly I open my eyes blinking away the grogginess. Propping myself on my elbows, I look around and realize I’m not in my vacation room nor my actual room.   
Was….was this room….who room is this? Am I in one of the others room. I heard the door open and I sat up in an instant. I regretted it quickly because I started to see black and white spots.   
“Ugh….damn that hurt”, I groad holding my head in my hands.  
“O-oh a-are you a-alright mister?”, I heard a voice stutter out and felt a hand gently placed on my shoulder.  
Taking a few deep breaths, I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted to a figure of bright blue. Why is this person so bright? My head is killing me…wait  
Finally getting my focus steady and vision back, I come face to face with a blue-haired man with bright blue eyes…or eye; his other eye is covered by a patch.  A worried express plastered over his face. Mesmerized by his appearance, I jumped a little when he spoke again.  
“W-What?”, I froze when I saw a few bubbles appear in front of me. The man also jumped back in surprise.  
“Where did…”,I stopped mid-sentence when I realized where the bubbles were coming from, “Did that just-!” I quickly covered my mouth and looked away internally freaking out. 

“C-calm d-down m-mister, um..” he hesitantly rubbed my back slowly, “I-I'm assuming t-this is n-not normal?”.  
I don't know what he did, but I gradually started to calm down a bit.  
“I-I s-should go g-get the o-others,” he said and smiled a bit,” i-is that alright m-mister ?”  
I wanted to say my name is Marco and to just call me that, but too embarrassed be because of well….yeah. I simply nodded.  
“O-oh, o-okay Marco.”  
I paused and looked at him bewildered. Did he just read my mind!? What the hell?   
“I’m s-sorry! I d-didn’t m-mean t-too!”, he exclaimed quickly waving his hands in front of him.” M-my name i-is W-Will Cipher a-a dream d-demon”.  
Oh, I wanted to say more but I just kept my hand over my mouth to prevent more bubble from coming out. Seriously, what is that?!  
“I-I'm g-going to go g-get t-the o-others and l-let them k-know y-you a-are awake, “Will said as he tilted his head forward a bit and left out the door.  
Watching him leave, I sighed and layed back down staring up at the ceiling. I should be worried, he said he was a demon. He sure did stutter a lot like he was nervous. Are the others demons like him? Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to fight demons. I wonder where am I… Star and Anzu are probably going nuts looking for me…  
“If they noticed…”, I sighed quietly annoyed that bubbles are still coming out of my mouth.   
Laying an arm across my eyes; I layed there for a bit until I heard Will come back into the room with a few other presences. Sitting up a bit to get a better look…. Oh yeah, I think I’ve lost it, I’m seeing double. There was another guy who looked like Will but Yellow and giving off a weird feeling. Then there were four brunettes, two boys who looked exactly like each other, but one was taller and had blue eyes. Similar to the two girls. There was a girl with blonde hair girl and a short platinum blonde boy.   
“So you’re a merman, how did you drown?”, the brunette with the brown eyes bounced over and gasped,” do you know Mermando!?”.  
What? Merman?......Whaaat iss ssshe talking about?  
“What do you mean what she is talking about? Did you hit your head kid?”, the yellow guy replied.  
Oh, come on he can read my mind too?!   
“U-um, well this i-is Marco”, Will said as he pointed out who was who, “M-Marco this is Dipper, M-Mabel, D-Dippers, and Mabels r-reverse s-selves, Pacifica, G-Gideon, and m-my brother Bill.”  
“Call my Tyrone”  
“And call me Madam or Mabeline”  
“S-sorry h-he doesn’t w-want to talk b-because w-when he does, b-bubbles come o-out,” Will informed.  
“Really! That happened to me before!”, Mabel said excitingly.  
“Sorry about her,” Dipper sighed waving his arm at Mabel,” that”.  
“I’m used to it”, I muttered at this point not caring about the bubbles anymore.  
They all looked at me a bit surprised that bubbles actually were coming out my mouth.  
“Merman, you said I was a Merman. I don’t have a fishtail and I’ve always been a human my whole life,”   
Although, I don’t know if some of those temporary spells Star did on me count…  
“ Look kid, You had a tail when Shooting Star pulled you out the water, but it disappeared,”    
I stared wide-eyed at them then looked under the covers at my legs. Where are my pants !? Then I slapped the plan of my hand on my forehead.  
“I wonder if Anzu slipped me a damn potion or Star used a spell on me that I didn’t know about!” I said sighing,” why me? First the dragon wings now this?”  
Yeah, Anzu wanted to try out a new spell she found and I got hit in the crossfire. What a fun day that was…  
“So you have no clue as to why you have a mermaid tail?” Tyrone inquired.   
I told them the full story on how I was on a graduation trip with some friends at the Bermuda Triangle of all places, being pushed into the ocean fading in and out of conciseness.    
“After that, I have no clue what happened,” I Concluded.   
“…What was that, I was distracted by the bubbles”  
“Why is my reverse self an idiot?”, Mabeline said glaring at Mabel.  
“Why is my reverse self such a total asshole?”, Mabel glared back.  
“How….how did you even get in Bermuda Triangle?”, Gideon said astounded.  
“I’m friends with a princess from another dimension who uses a magical wand, who always cause something weird to happen”, I deadpanned.  
“Eeep you’re friends with a real princess!?”, Mabel said excitingly bouncing up and down. Pacifica glared at her and crossed her arms until Mabel noticed her.  
“Ehehehe you know I love you,” Mabel said hugging her girlfriend I presume.   
“That….what princess would that be?”, Bill said questionally raising an eyebrow.  
“Star Butterfly from the Mewni kingdom”, I wonder why he asked. Does he know her? He’s a demon I’m not surprised if he knows her maybe he knows Tom too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I forgot to post this chapter on here.....hehehe (Ｔ▽Ｔ)


	7. ¡Dios mío!

"Heeeh you mean that princess my stupid fire headed cousin was dating! Hahaha!" Bill barked out.

" You're cousins with Tom!?",  then I muttered an "of course" under my breath.

" So you have no control over whether you can produce a tail or not ?" Dipper spoke up while scribbling something down in a book.

"Oh! Maybe its something like H2O when if he touches water and goes mermaid!" Mabel shouted giddily while running out of the room.

" We could do a series of test, I wonder if your blood changes..." Dipper mumbles on while constantly clicking his pen. I looked at him in horror while having flashbacks to Anju and Stars spell testing.

" You two can not be seri-" Tyrone was cut off by Mabel running in with a bucket of water and throwing it on me.

"Ah!!"

"Mabel!"

With a flash, in place of my legs was a long brown fish tail; scales highlighted with gold shimmer. The tail fin was a vibrant emerald with a darker shaded designed tip. It was a bit narrow and fanned out with two white diamond kissed spots decorated on the center. There was an extra set of two light brown finned appendices lazily sewing from both sides that lung like a silk scarf hanging loosely around the waist. There were also light green markings crawling up my sides and swirled around to my back. My nails also grew sharper along with my vision growing more defined. I can see details that weren't even humanly possible. I reached up and felt instead of my normal rounded ears, replaced where fins with a bit of a curl at the tip end.

Everyone in the room was silent, eyeing my new appearance with shock and wonder.

Looking down at my hand, I felt everything become overbearing and my vision began to blur.  _Do I really look horrible? Am I a monster? Even my teeth are sharp. Monster. I turned into a monster again! What if I can't control myself? What if I hurt someone! I can't breathe! It hurts!_

I didn't realize I was having a panic attack until someone was in front of me and was softly calling my name.

"M-Marco...Marco c-can y-you look at m-me p-please?"

I looked up at the owner of the voice, blinking away the tears that I didn't know were falling, I  could see was a blur of blue. Will was his name, right?

"Can y-you tell m-me f-five things y-you see?", Will gently asked.

Five things I see? What? He patiently waits for me to answer and I look him in the eyes answering, " Y-you...T-the c-curtains...the l-lamp...the...the s-sun... A c-conch s-shell."

" W-what are f-four thing y-you can f-feel?" Will continued.

"b-bed sheets, m-my necklace," I looked down and realized Will was lightly squeezing my hands," y-your skin, m-my h-hair."

" T-three t-thing you s-smell?", I slightly tilt my head and sniffed.

" The sea... oranges... l-lavender", I finally responded.

" T-two thing you h-hear?", Will kindly squeezed my arm.

I close my eyes and realized that I stopped crying, ", the ocean wave...and the running of machines."

" H-Heheh, o-one thing y-you taste?" Will smiled.

"Ummm...", I think for a minute and smile, " Nachos!"

Will giggles and I open my eyes realizing I can breathe properly again and my lungs don't hurt anymore. I look around the notice that it's just the two of us in the room. I look back at Will and shyly lower my head.

"Thank you... I never had anyone help me through my panic attacks...," looking back at him and sadly smiling," I don't usually allow them to happen in front of anyone, I'm sorry."

"D-don't a-apologize, I h-have them t-too. I-it's fine", Will said while gently rubbing my back. Everyone must have given me space. So embarrassing.

I finally looked down at my new appendage. Questionably staring, I skeptically hover my hand over it for a second and gently touched it feeling the hard but smooth scales mid-tail. Running my hand a little high the scales get a little softer, and the fin-like thin appendages that hang off my side felt like a silk scarf. I experimentally flip fan part of my...my tail. Then I carefully lifted my whole tail, arching it and bring the fan fin closer for inspection. I sighed and let it fall back against the bed with a thump.

" uggh, why do these things happen to me only," I whisper down casting my eyes to the bed, " I really think the universe hates me."

"U-um I'm s-sorry?" Will slightly looked away and chewed on the tip of his thumb.

" No..no, Sorry, I'm just talking stuff," I quickly assured him," I'm just lucky I'm alive just...not human anymore", gesturing down towards my tail.

Then Mabel peaked her head in the doorway and looked at me with worry clearly gracing her face. I gave her a small smile with a light blush plastering my face as I reassure her that I'm fine now.

" Oh good! I saw you started to shake so I had to throw everyone out," she bashfully looked away and sheepishly rubbed her upper arm," I am so sorry I did that. I didn't know it would cause you to react like that...".

I let out a sigh and told her it was fine she couldn't have known.

" I would of eventually have to face rhw reality that I actually turned into a mermaid. Merman?", I let out a huff and finally realized the bubbles stopped. Well, that's one good thing.

Mabel turned her head out the door and yelled, " Dipper! He's fine now !".

Dipper then appeared in the doorway and started to profoundly start to apologize for Mabel actions.

" Did the kid finally get over himself?", Bill quipped which in turn caused Mabel and Dipper to hit him

I let out a laugh which caused everyone to in the look at me in question. I cover my mouth to stiffly the laughter and eventually calm myself down while smiling.

" Sorry, sorry, it's just that you guys remind me of my group of friend's. Star and Anju always causing trouble, me and Xesùs having to bear the embarrassment and clean up their mess." I rolled my eyes thinking about the havoc they recently caused. Letting out a slight shudder I quickly dispelled the thought. Right, I wanted to forget.

After that little episode, my tail shedded its scales eventually grew back into legs once the water finally dried up. It was a very odd and uncomfortable experience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while, but yeah...College life sucks, sorry loves. Oof the errors in these chapters, I usually re-read my work 10x times to check for errors.


End file.
